Feierlichkeiten
by Mirija
Summary: Severus Snape und Harry Potter begegnen sich auf einer Feierlichkeit zum Sieg über Voldemort wieder. OneShot, keine Warnungen, keine Romanze


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P12, K+  
Warnungen: keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Feierlichkeiten (von Mirija)

Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen. Eine lange Zeit. Finster blickte der Tränkemeister und Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts über die versammelte Gesellschaft. Er hasste Zusammenkünfte aller Art, hatte er doch in seinem Leben eine ganze Reihe äußert Unerfreulicher hinter sich bringen müssen, so dass er auch den eigentlich Erfreulichen nichts abgewinnen konnte. Mit einem inneren Aufseufzen dachte er daran, wie ihn die Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall ins Büro zitiert hatte und ihn persönlich ermahnte zu der Feierlichkeit zu erscheinen. Instinktiv wich er noch ein Stück in den Schatten der Nische zurück, die er sich als Beobachtungsposten für diesen Abend auserkoren hatte.

Schon vor 10 Jahren hatte eine Feier zum Jahrestag des Sieges über Voldemort stattfinden sollen, doch sie war abgesagt worden, weil Harry Potter nicht kommen konnte. Ohne den Jungen, der-überlebt-hatte und Voldemort-endgültig-besiegt-hatte, wollte niemand die Feier begehen. Potter hatte damals Vaterfreuden entgegengeblickt und Snape seufzte jetzt schon bei dem Gedanken in einem Jahr wieder einmal einen Potter in der Schulbank sitzen zu haben.

Er selbst war vor 10 Jahren noch in Askaban gewesen. Zwar hatte das Gefängnis seinen Schrecken zum Teil verloren, da die Überwachung durch die Dementoren abgeschafft worden war. Dennoch war dieses Hochsicherheitsgefängnis kein heimeliger Ort. Ein weiteres Aufseufzen entrang sich Snapes Innerem, als er an diese Zeit dachte.

Mit einem kurzen, heftigen Kopfschütteln brachte er sich in die Gegenwart zurück. Rasch verbot er sich selbst weitere Gedanken, die irgendeine Form von Seufzern provozieren würden – Selbstmitleid war eine Schwäche, die er bei sich selbst ebenso wie bei anderen abgrundtief hasste.

Stattdessen ließ er nun den Blick über die zahlreichen Gäste gleiten. Die meisten kannte er vom Sehen oder auch durch persönlichen Kontakt, aber nur wenige waren da, mit denen ihn eine engere Zusammenarbeit verbunden hätte. Unter den Gästen waren ehemalige Schüler, Auroren und Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die sich im Kampf für die Seite des Lichts Verdienste erworben hatten. Doch vom Phönixsorden, der unbestritten den größten Anteil am endgültigen Sieg hatte, war kaum jemand vertreten. Viele waren umgekommen und einige hatten so schwer verletzt überlebt, dass sie an den Folgen verstarben – Snapes Gedanken gingen kurz zu Remus Lupin – und wieder andere waren mittlerweile eines natürlichen Todes gestorben – vor Snapes innerem Auge erschien das ewig misstrauische Gesicht von Alastor Moddy.

Und natürlich fehlte auch Albus Dumbledore. Er selbst hatte ihn umgebracht – nie würde er sich diese Tat verzeihen können. Seine eigene Unfähigkeit, sich selbst zu vergeben, hatte auch dazu geführt, dass er sich vor dem Wizengamot bei den Schauprozessen nicht verteidigte. Obwohl sich jemand angeboten hatte – Harry Potter!

Unbewusst suchte er ihn mit den Augen unter den Feiernden. Snapes Blick glitt über die Tanzfläche und zu den Tischen, doch dann entdeckte er ihn zu seinem Erstaunen ganz an der Seite in der Nähe des Eingangsbereichs an eine Säule gelehnt. 20 Jahre hatte er ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen. Er selbst war knapp 60 Jahre alt, aber er hatte auch mit knapp 40 schon verdammt alt ausgesehen. Doch als er nun Potter seinerseits in dem Alter sah, in dem er zur Zeit des dunklen Lords gewesen war, erschrak er fast. Harry Potter war zweifellos ein Mann geworden. Man sah ihm auch unter der Festtagsrobe den kräftigen und durchtrainierten Körper an und er war fast so groß wie der Tränkemeister selbst. Aber da war etwas in seinen Zügen, seinen Augen. Eine Kälte und Härte, die es in der Jugend noch nicht gegeben hatte.

Kaum merklich hatte Snape sich um den Raum herumbewegt und stand nun direkt hinter Potter. Er hatte nichts von der Gabe verloren sich lautlos wie ein Schatten zu bewegen, aber vielleicht war Potter auch abgelenkt von dem Treiben in der großen Halle. Auf jeden Fall spürte Snape wie er sich erschrak und spontan anspannte, ohne dass davon etwas nach außen hin zu sehen gewesen wäre, als Snape ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wie ich sehe, amüsieren Sie sich prächtig, Potter!" flüsterte Snape leise.

Langsam drehte sich Harry zu dem Tränkemeister um und Snape konnte in seinen Augen ganz kurz den alten Hass aufflackern sehen, der aber sofort von einer tiefen Müdigkeit überschattet wurde. „So wie Sie auch, nehme ich an … Professor." Und in das letzte Wort ließ er beißenden Zynismus einsickern.

Einen Augenblick blickten sich die alten Feinde in die Augen, dann nickte Snape kurz und er sagte leise: „Kommen Sie …"

Fast erleichtert, dem Fest zumindest für kurze Zeit entrinnen zu können, drehte Harry sich um und folgte Snape in den Kerker. Als sie dort angekommen waren und Snape eine komplizierte Beschwörungsformel gesprochen hatte, um die Tür zu seinem Büro zu öffnen, traten sie beide ein und Snape wies Harry einen Sessel gegenüber des Kamins an, von dem aus man den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte.

Harry sah sich ungeniert um, während Snape für sie beide einen alten schottischen Whiskey eingoss. „Wie doch der Blickwinkel die Wahrnehmung verändert", dachte Harry. Schon oft war er in diesem Büro gewesen und obwohl er schwören könnte, dass sich nichts verändert hatte, war ihm früher der dunkle Schreibtisch viel präsenter vorgekommen. Auch die Einmachgläser mit den zum Teil widerlichen Inhalten waren ihm stark im Gedächtnis und beherrschend im Raum in Erinnerung. Nun sah er auch die durchaus gemütliche Kaminecke mit den zwei Sesseln und die vielen Regalreihen mit den Büchern, so dass ihm zum ersten Mal das Büro des Tränkemeisters tatsächlich wie ein gewöhnliches Büro eines Lehrers für Zaubertränke vorkam.

Snape beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und überreichte ihm sein Glas, bevor er sich selbst setzte. Eine ganze Weile blieben sie beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Dann richtete Snape das Wort an Harry:

„Dieses Fest findet Ihnen zu Ehren statt. Sie machen aber nicht wirklich einen glücklichen Eindruck. Warum sind sie dann hier?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie müssten doch wissen, das Minerva recht überzeugend sein kann und ich konnte anders als beim letzten Mal keinen Grund für mein Fernbleiben vorbringen."

Snape nickte: „Ja, letztes Mal hatten Sie einen guten Grund. Vater …! Nächstes Jahr müsste Ihr Sohn nach Hogwarts kommen…? Sie müssen eine glückliche Familie sein."

Harrys Gesicht verschloss sich. „Wohl eher nicht. Sie sind ausnahmsweise nicht gut informiert", setzte er bissig hinzu. Dann erklärte Harry mit rauer Stimme: „Mein Sohn wurde mit drei Jahren auf dem Weg zum Kindergarten von einem Wahnsinnigen angegriffen, der sich für Voldemorts Nachfolger hielt. Jeoffrey starb an den Fluchnachwirkungen, der Täter erhielt den Kuss der Dementoren. Meine Frau verlies mich, da sie es nicht ertragen mehr konnte, mit mir zusammenzuleben."

„Jetzt steh ich ja wirklich als Arschloch da – nicht das das etwas Neues wäre …". Snape machte eine Pause. Dann sagte er leise und eindringlich: „Es tut mir leid."

Harry nickte nur und die Gedanken beider glitten zurück in die Vergangenheit. Harry dachte an den letzten Kampf. An den Kampf, der alles entschied und an das, was Snape dazu beigetragen hatte.

Snape dagegen sah seinen eigenen Prozess wieder vor Augen. Die schier unendlich lange Anklage, seine Weigerung sich zu verteidigen oder einen Verteidiger zuzulassen. Und dann das Urteil: 12 Jahre Askaban – er hatte mehr erwartet, wenn nicht sogar den Kuss der Dementoren.

Eine Bewegung Harrys lies Snape aufblicken. Harry räusperte sich und erklärte: „Es ist gut, dass wir hier sitzen. Ich wollte Ihnen ohnehin etwas zurückgeben, das Ihnen gehört." Mit diesen Worten griff er in seinen Umhang und zog einen länglichen Gegenstand hervor, eingeschlagen in ein Tuch. Dabei fiel unbemerkt ein gefaltetes Pergament zu Boden. Harry faltete das Tuch auseinander und zum Vorschein kam ein reich verziertes Messer. Die Klinge war sehr dünn, lang und leicht gebogen. Sie schimmerte in allen Farben eines Damaszener-Stahls. Und der Griff bestand aus dem Relief zweier ineinander verschlungener Schlangen, deren Schwänze Snapes Initialen bildeten.

Snape atmete tief ein: „Das Messer, mit dem mein Vater meine Mutter ermordete. Ein Muggelmesser ohne jede Magie – aber ein äußerst kraftvolles Werkzeug."

Harry nickte leicht: „Für mich ist es das Messer, mit dem Sie Voldemort ermordet haben. Warum haben Sie Ihren Anteil an dem Sieg nie herausgestellt?"

Ihrer beider Gedanken gingen zurück zu der entscheidenden Szene. Volmeort stand inmitten seiner Todesser, Snape auf seiner rechten Seite. Beide sahen Harry direkt in die Augen, der Ihnen gegenüberstand. Neben ihm Ron Weasley und Minerva McGonagall, auf der anderen Seite lag tot Hermine Granger. Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, dann erfolgte von Snape eine kurze Bewegung, sie sah aus, als wollte Snape Voldemort vor irgendetwas schützen oder zurückhalten. In Wirklichkeit hatte Snape Voldemort bis zum Anschlag das nun vor ihnen liegende Messer in die Brust gerammt. Natürlich hätte es ihn nicht getötet, aber es hinterließ eine stark blutende Wunde, die Voldemort entscheidend schwächte und unaufmerksam machte. Dies war der Moment, den Harry erwartet hatte und den er nutzte. Der tödliche Fluch verlies kraftvoll seine Lippen und mit ihm verlor er seine Unschuld. Sicher, der Beweggrund war die Liebe – zur Zaubererwelt, zu seinen Freunden, die Loyalität zu Dumbledore und dem Orden – das machte den Fluch so kraftvoll. Dennoch machte dieser Moment Harry zu einem Mörder, er spürte es in seinem Herzen. In diesem Moment, der sich sowohl Snape wie auch Harry wie eine kleine Ewigkeit ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, wurden noch etliche Flüche auf beiden Seiten gesprochen, bevor die Schlacht mangels eines Anführers auf Seiten der Todesser zu Ende ging. Doch da war auch Ron tot und Snape lag schwer verwundet neben dem Haufen Asche, der einst Voldemort war. Und inmitten dieser Asche lag das Messer. Dieses Messer, das Harry an sich genommen hatte, nachdem keiner ihm Beachtung geschenkt hatte, schließlich war es nur ein Muggelartefakt.

„Sie meinen, warum ich mich nie verteidigt habe?" Schwerfällig lehnte sich Snape zurück. Seine Knochen und Gelenke waren angegriffen von der Feuchte und Kälte Askabans, die er 12 Jahre erduldet hatte. „Sie wissen, dass ich einst ein Todesser war und Albus Dumbledore mich im ersten Prozess vor der gerechten Strafe dafür bewahrte. Er hielt es für genügend Buße, dass ich mich als Spion verdingte – ich nicht. Und auch, wenn ich sicher dazu beigetragen habe, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten, so bin ich doch immer noch der Mörder Dumbledores. Und wenn ich weiter in die Vergangenheit blicke – nicht nur der seine. Ich wollte keine Amnestie – ich wollte die gerechte Strafe, auch wenn sie mir meinen Seelenfrieden nicht wiederbringen konnte – wie ich leider feststellen musste."

Harry nickte verstehend. Snape zeigte auf das am Boden liegende Pergament. „Warum haben Sie mir eigentlich letztendlich doch vertraut, Mr. Potter? Etwa deswegen?" Snape beugte sich vor und hob das Pergament auf, das er wieder erkannt hatte, obwohl es nun schon zwanzig Jahre her war, dass er es am Vorabend des Kampfes verschickte.

Er faltete es auseinander und las den Inhalt:

„Mr. Potter!  
Wenn Sie Ihre Chance sehen, dann nutzen Sie sie. Lassen Sie sich nicht von Ihrem Hass auf mich von Ihrer Bestimmung ablenken. Ihre Chance zur Rache werden Sie erhalten. Ich werde mich danach freiwillig in Ihre Hand begeben.  
Zeigen Sie niemandem dieses Pergament. Zu groß ist die Gefahr unerwünschter Mitwisser.  
S. Snape"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Ihnen nie vertraut. Doch ich war verzweifelt. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Der Kampf nach Dumbledores Tod hatte mir bewiesen, dass ich nicht einmal gegen Sie auch nur den Funken einer Chance hätte, wie dann gegen Voldemort? Ich musste nach jeder Hilfe greifen, auch wenn sie mir noch so absurd vorkam. Mir war klar, ich könnte es allein nie schaffen. Aber wie sind Sie denn auf den Gedanken mit dem Muggelmesser gekommen?"

Snape lächelte leicht. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, wenn nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Jahren. „Ich hatte kurz zuvor über das Römische Reich und die Ermordung Caesars durch seinen Sohn Brutus mit Hilfe eines Messers gelesen. Aber ausschlaggebend war die Überlegung, dass ich nichts würde anwenden können, das Magie enthält, ohne dass der Lord es bemerken würde. Warum haben Sie das Messer damals an sich genommen?"

„Ich dachte, es würde für Ihre Verteidigung gebraucht werden. Aber dazu kam es dann ja nicht, daher habe ich es behalten."

Snape nickte wissend: „Aber letztendlich haben Sie es doch dafür gebraucht. Minerva hat mich wissen lassen, dass Sie Tage und Nächte förmlich das Büro des Richters und des Anklägers belagert haben, um die Anklage zu mildern und das Urteil zu beeinflussen. Es scheint Ihnen ja auch gelungen zu sein, denn ich hatte fest mit dem Kuss gerechnet, zumal außer Ihnen niemand meinen Beitrag wahrgenommen zu haben schien. Was nicht verwunderlich ist – Messerattacken sind in der magischen Welt dank Zauberstabmagie unbekannt."

Harry war etwas verlegen und widmete sich ganz dem restlichen Inhalt seines Whiskeyglases. Dann sagte er leise: „Ich konnte Sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen, nachdem mir klar geworden war, dass Sie tatsächlich zumindest in den entscheidenden Momenten auf Seiten des Ordens gekämpft hatten. Doch ich gebe zu, es fiel mir nicht leicht."

Eine ganze Weile saßen beide wieder in ihre Gedanken versunken da, bis Snape aufblickte und leise und ernst „Danke" sagte. Harry nickte. In seinen Augen war kein Triumph, nur Verstehen.

Kurze Zeit später erhob sich Harry und wollte sich verabschieden. Snape winkte ab und bedeutete ihm, dass er ihn noch begleiten würde. Langsam gingen sie aus den Kerkern hinauf zur Eingangshalle. Von dort konnten sie den fröhlichen Lärm der feiernden Menge im Festsaal gut hören.

Harry warf sich den dicken Winterumhang um, das Schneetreiben vor der Tür war dichter geworden. Snape fragte: „Sie wollen nicht noch einmal hineingehen, Mr. Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Trotz Voldemorts Vernichtung war ich der Meinung, dass es keinen Grund zu Feiern gäbe. Ich habe alle verloren, die mir wichtig waren: Meine Eltern, Sirius, Hermine, Ron und noch viele andere. Und jeder ist einer zuviel."

Snape nickte nur verstehend. Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus in den Schnee. Das prachtvolle Weiß lies selbst in der Dunkelheit das Schloss leuchten und glitzerte unschuldig auf den Ländereien und dem verbotenen Wald.

Snape fragte leise: „Werden Sie in 10 Jahren wieder herkommen?"

Harry sah seinem einstigen Feind und Lehrer in die ernsten Augen: „Ja, wenn Sie auch da sein werden."

Snape nickte kaum merklich und Harry drehte sich um und stapfte durch den Schnee in Richtung der großen Haupttore davon. Snape schaute ihm noch lange hinterher, bis er ihn nur noch als kleinen schwarzen Punkt erkennen konnte. Heute hatte er mehr Frieden gefunden als in 12 Jahren Askaban.

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
